Amor Angelical
by AylenBravoMedel1
Summary: Celestia regresa despues de estar casi seis años lejos regresa para dar su apoyo a los hermanos Winchester en el negocio familiar, el regreso de la joven Angel le trajo una enorme alegria a Dean quien no pierde el tiempo en confesarle sus sentiemientos, aun que Castiel no este muy contento de que el Mayor de los hermanos ronde a su pequeña.
1. El Regreso

Capitulo.01: El Regreso

Estaba nerviosa, hace 6 años que no veo a mis padres ni mucho menos a Los Winchester, como estará Lauren o Sammy, entre en el bunker y mi madre corrió a abrazarme y llenarme de besos para luego salir corriendo.

-Cas, volvió-

-Hola Celestia, mirate eres toda una señorita- Dijo una voz a mi espalda que Sabía de quien se trataba

-Lauren, gracias-dije algo apenada

Al poco rato llego Dean quien me miro de pies a cabeza, yo lo mire sería y un poco molesta, el empezó a reír y abrió los brazos lo mire extrañada.

-Mirate, estas más linda de cuando te fuiste, ese patito feo ahora es un cisne-me abrazo y pude sentir su perfume, había olvidado lo atractivo que era Dean

\- Si...Bueno la gente cambia-

-no sabes lo aburrido que es el bunker sin tu mera presencia, ¿porque te fuiste sin decir nada?-Sus manos rodearon mi cintura

-Lamento a ver me ido así nada más, pero Dios no me dio mucho tiempo, pero oye no me voy a ir-

-Te exatrañe, después de que te fuiste me Di cuenta que eras alguien especial para mi-

\- No es cierto, como si te hiciera mucha falta-Reí pero el me atrajo más a el

\- es cierto, me hiciste mucha falta Celestia-

-¿De verdad?-

-De verdad, Te amo Celestia, no lo sabía hasta que te fuiste- sus labios se estrellaron contra los mios sin dejarme decir palabra alguna

Siempre Ame a Dean, nunca pensé que el me llegaría a corresponder, pensé que sólo sería un amor de la infancia y que algún día encontraría a otra persona.

-Winchester quita tus labios de los de mi bebita ahora- Me aparte de Dean rápidamente y mire a mi padre

-Cas, sabes lo que siento por Celestia- Mire a Dean y luego a mi padre

\- Pero yo no di mi consentimiento para que estes con ella, además que te hace pensar que los dejaré estar juntos-

Dean tenso la mandíbula al parecer mi padre ya le había dicho que no, tenía que pensar algo antes de que Dean se lanzará contra a mi padre y lo golpeara, tome las manos de Dean y las en mi cintura cerca de mi trasero y lo bese.

-Celestia Sky Novak alejate de Winchester-

-Castiel, deja a que Celestia sea Feliz- Le regaño mi madre

\- Pero Gabriela-

-nuestra hija puede defenderse sin problema alguno-Mi madre mostró mi carchacha con mis flechas y Arco

-¿qué es Eso?-mi padre entre Cerro los ojos

-Mis fichas y mi Arco, Obsequio de Rafael por Ganar mis Alas-

-¡Espera porque ese plumifero de Mierda tiene que obsequiarte cosas, ese es mi trabajo!- Dijo Dean Celoso

\- No son flechas comunes Honey-dije divertida

\- Yo te voy hacer un obsequio mejor que eso, ya veras-

Yo sólo Reí negando, pero sabía que el iba a buscar el regalo perfecto hasta que lo encontrará, bueno eso lo mantendría ocupado por un rato mientras arreglaba unas cosas.

-con Lauren tuvimos que cambiarte de habitación por la llegada de Emma-hablo mi madre

-¿Emma?-Pregunté Extrañada

\- La Hija de Sam y Lauren-

-¿Cuándo tuvieron una Hija?-

-hace dos Años-

De tanto me perdí, una pequeña niña, Hija de Sam y Lauren. Cuando llegamos a mi nueva habitación era más grande y estaba decorada de manera para alguien como yo, era muy linda.

-¿Y te gusta?-

-me encanta es muy linda, muchas gracias-

-Bien descansa Hija-

-gracias mamá-sonrei y entre en la habitación

Me tiré en la cama y me quedé dormida, siento que algo cae sobre mi mi mejilla cuando miro lo que es y por instinto miro al techo y veo que esta en llamas, trato de levantarme pero algo me lo impide, cierro los ojos tratando de moverme, comienzo a gritar.

-¡Celestia que...o por dios!-el Demonio ataca a Sam dejándolo inconciente

\- ¡Oye, deja a mi chica en Paz- Dean comenzó a dispararle a esa haciendo que me suelte yo salí corriendo y me escondi detrás de Dean

-¡Cass Donde estas!-

De un momento a otro el Demonio desapareció como si algo lo ubiera espantado, Dean Bajo el Arma y me miro serio, sabía lo que venía, "Porque no te defendiste", "Eres Un Ángel Celestia".

-¿no te dio tiempo de reaccionar, cierto?-

\- Lo siento, debí defenderme sola, pero esa cosa no me dejo moverme-

\- No puedes dormir en tu cuarto hasta que sepamos por que te atacó esa cosa- Sammy puso una mano sobre mi hombro

-¿Y donde voy a dormir?-

-puedes dormir en mi habitación-dijo Dean como si nada

-pero dormirás tu-

-En el Impala o en el Sofá-

\- Dean no puedo quitarte tu cama-

-Shh...no cariño tu seguridad es primero- Beso mi frente con cariño

Solté un suspiro, odio cuando no puedo defenderme pero ese demonio era más fuerte que yo, no podía hacer nada para defenderme. Al final termine aceptando dormir en el cuarto de Dean.

\- la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos- dige un poco apenada por quitarle su cama

-Cass me castra antes de meter en la cama, aún que quiero dormir contigo pero tengo que hacer Guardia por si esa cosa vuelve-

-esta bien, pero si sientes la necesidad de dormir ya sabes-Sonrei

-Gracias cariño, descansa- Le Di un beso en la mejilla pero el corrió la cara y el beso terminó en la comisura de sus labios

Para ser sincera no puede dormir en toda la noche así que termine velando el sueño de Dean, el cual era un verdadero niño durmiendo.

-¡Debiste llamarme Dean, hablamos de la seguridad de mi Hija!- Vocifero mi padre enojado

\- Que te íbamos a decir, que soy débil y una cobarde por no poder protegerme-Dije molesta

-ese no es el problema cariño, el problema es otro-Dean tomo mi mano

\- es que, como entró ese demonio si el Búnker esta protegido-Sam suspiro algo frustrado

Me levanté y salí del Búnker sin antes tomar mi carcacha con mis flechas, camine sin rumbo hasta que llegue a un parque, me senté en una de las bancas y cerré los ojos un momento.

\- no siempre ganarás tus batallas Celestia, habrá momentos en los que pierdas-

\- Pero tenía la oportunidad, ahora mi padre dirá que no puedo cuidarme sola-

-es tu padre, como yo de el, sólo te cuida, el sabe que eres fuerte-

Suspire frustrada y abrí los ojos mirando a todos lados notando a un señor sentado a mi lado, opte por ignorarlo y mirar a los niños que estaban jugando con una Sonrisa.


	2. El Regalo

Capitulo.02: El regalo

Después de lo sucedido con el Demonio vi a Celestia algo tensa, además que yo siendo su chico no le tenga un regalo y ya sé que le voy a dar, le diré a Sammy que me acompáñame.

-Hey Sammy, sabes lo cuanto te quiero-  
-Sea lo que sea olvídalo Dean le prometí a Lauren una increíble noche-  
-Vamos sólo tú me puedes ayudar a escoger el Auto perfecto para mi Ángel-  
\- Espera, como llamaste a Celestia-Mire como Sammy aguantaba la risa  
\- Que me vas a decir que tu no le tienes un apodo cursi a Lauren- Me cruce de brazos  
\- Si pero...olvídalo, que le quieres regalar-  
\- Se lo mucho que ama los Autos-

Sammy me miro y rio negando, ya sabía a lo que me refería, así que me dirigí al Impala y esperé a Sammy, estaba hundido en mis pensamientos no le prestaba atención al mundo, sólo éramos mi mente y yo.

-Dean-  
-¡Ahh, Santa Mierda!-Grite asustado  
\- Lo siento-  
-Cas no hagas eso, vas a matarme un infarto y no quieres que Celestia quedé viuda siendo tan linda y Joven-  
-Eso sería un problema menos, sabes que no quiero Celestia este contigo-  
-Porque no te agrado como novio de tu hija- mire a Cass un poco molesto pero note su cara de preocupación  
-Porque tú no puedes tener una relación sería y mantener una vida Normal, se de tus múltiples amoríos con mujeres-

Eso era el pasado, Celestia es mi presente y si todo va bien mi futuro, suspire y mire atrás otra vez y Cas ya no estaba suspire frustrado, mire a Sammy que se había subido hace poco y partimos hasta la chatarrería para buscar el obsequio de Celestia, porque Cas me diría esas cosas. Note la mirada preocupada de Sam.

\- ¿Oye estas Bien? -  
-Si, si sigamos buscando-  
-Creo que encontré el Auto perfecto-  
-Bien muéstramelo-  
-Necesitara muchas mejoras, pero le va a gustar, es Un challenger del 70-

Sonríe viendo el Auto, es perfecto le va a encantar, saque mi teléfono y le saque una foto y se la mande a Celestia, ya quería ver su reacción cuando le diga que es suyo.

\- ¿Te Gusta?, Sería bueno tener una joya como esta-le escribí  
 _-Dean esta increíble, aún que le harán falta algunas mejoras-_  
\- ¿Te gustaría ayudarme con eso? -  
 _\- ¿Hablas en serio?, Feliz te ayudo-me respondió_

Ya me imagino su emoción, con Sammy fuimos a pagar el Auto y la grúa que lo llevaría hasta el Taller, estaba por llamar a mi Ángel cuando la vi cruzar el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa me hacer que a ella besándola tiernamente.

\- ¿Ya estás más tranquila nena? -la abracé de la cintura con una sonrisa  
-Si, conocí a un chico muy amable y a su Hija-fruncí el ceño y la apagué a mí de manera posesiva  
\- ¿Estas Bien? -  
-Si, tranquila-Bese su frente  
-te quiero Dean- susurro apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho  
-Y yo a ti pequeña, ¿Oye quieres ver la Nueva Joya? -  
-Claro- Dijo Emocionada

Le tome la mano y la lleven al Garaje para mostrarle la Nueva adquisición, cuando llegamos ella se acercó maravillada mirando cada detalle del Auto. ese mismo día comenzamos hacer las mejoras para ya el final de la segunda semana teníamos casi listo el Auto.

\- ¿Quieres sacarlo a dar una vuelta? -Dije mirando la  
-Claro-tomo las llaves  
-Divierte-  
\- que no vendrás- reí y me subí del lado del copiloto mientras ella encendía el auto

Dimos un par de vueltas, hasta que le dije que se dirigiera a un mirador, al llegar la mire atrayéndola a mí con un brazo.

\- Es hermosa-  
-lo sé, por eso te traje aquí-acaricie su cabello  
-A cuantas has traído- soltó de golpe haciéndome reír  
-Solo a ti, esta es una de mis pruebas para demostrar te que esto va enserio- ella me miro con los ojos entre cerrados curiosa

Demonios Es igual a su padre, tienen las mismas expresiones, el mismo color de ojos, esa afición por el pie, eran tan iguales y tan distintos, Celestia era rebelde ella era capaz de romper cualquier regla con tal de proteger a los que ama. Tomé la cara de Celestia besando sus labios, sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi pecho, tome su cintura sentando la sobre mí, quite su camiseta mientras la besaba. Tomé su cara intensificando el beso, ella quito mi camisa y luego tomo el dobladillo de mi camiseta para quitarla y acariciar mi pecho nuevamente con sus suaves manos, repartí besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho.

\- QUE CREEN QUE HACEN, CELESTIA SKY NOVAK ESTARÁS CASTIGADA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA DE ANGEL- grito cas apareciendo de la nada  
-DEMONIOS CAS YA LO HABLAMOS- Dije furioso encarando al Ángel  
\- el que no te quiero con mi hija no te quedo claro Dean-  
-¡estoy cansada de que me trates como una niña!- Celestia se alejó furiosa  
-Escucha Cas, serás mi mejor amigo pero amo a tu hija y no voy a dejar que me alejes de ella-dije y subí al auto para alcanzar a Celestia

No me perdonaría que algo le pasará estando con la guarida baja, las cosas no estaban bien, idiota debíamos quedarnos en el Taller, demonio Dean eres un idiota. La divise sentada en una banca llorando, me estacione y me bajé sentándome a su lado tomando sus manos con las mías, ella me miro con lágrimas, limpie sus lágrimas con mi pulgar y ella me abrazo.

-Detesto cuando hace eso-Sollozo en mi pecho  
\- no llores, no me gusta verte llorar-  
\- Dean, no me gusta que me trate como una niña-  
\- Para el siempre serás su niña, pero a él no le agrada que estemos juntos, Ya sabes por mi pasado-  
\- Pero tu cambiaste...quieres sentar cabeza, tener un final feliz-  
\- Si, es lo que quiero y lo quiero contigo, Celestia te amo, te amo demasiado-

La abrace más para contenerla, Cas se había excedido esta vez.


	3. First Travel Together

Capitulo.03: First Travel Together (3ra persona)

Dean le dijo a Gabi y a Sammy que llevaría a Celestia de viaje, para pasar tiempo a solas y que no le dijeran a Castiel a donde irían para que no pasará lo del mirador, Dean sólo quería que su novia estuviera tranquila.

\- ¿tienes todo listo? -Dean abraza a Celestia por la espalda besando su mejilla  
-sí, todo, me dirás a donde vamos-  
\- No, es una sorpresa sólo te diré que espero que hallas empacando ese Bikini que tanto me gusta- Dijo Dean en el cuello del Ángel

La chica se giró para besar los labios del Winchester mayor, tomándolo por sorpresa, pero ni tonto ni lento acuno el trasero de la chica, pero tenía que romper ese momento y volver a la realidad, ya tendrían tiempo para sobre poblar el mundo, ahora deberían partir antes de que Castiel apareciera y arruinara su viaje. Tomo la maleta de su novia y la llevo al Impala para esperar a Celestia apoyado en su auto, cuando la vio con una mochila sonrió y se subió para partir a su viaje.

\- ¿empacaste ese bikini que me encanta? -Dean miro levente a la chica

-No lo encontré...creo que tendré que comprar uno nuevo- Suspiro la chica

-no importa, yo te comprare otro-La chica lo miro e iba a negarse, pero Dean le puso una mano sobre su rodilla con una sonrisa

-no tienes que hacerlo, pero gracias-ella se deslizo por el asiento hasta quedar cerca de Dean

Después de casi tres horas de viaje hicieron su primera parada por gasolina y algo de golosinas, Dean estaba llenando el Tanque dándole una que otra mirada a las chicas que pasaban eso no cambiaría en él, hasta que una chica se acercó a coquetearle a Dean, él le siguió el coqueteo, pero sin intenciones de algo más o bueno eso fue hasta que Celestia se acercó a ellos.

-Disculpa linda que haces aquí y no parada en la esquina cobrando 2 dólares la hora-Dijo Celestia mirando a la chica quien la miro ofendida

-Woow, nena tranquila no tienes que ser tan…-Dean callo un segundo y solo se limitó a controlar a su novia antes de que le dé una paliza a la chica

-podre aguantar que le coquetees a otras chicas, pero no te voy a aguantar una infidelidad Winchester-Dijo Celestia enojada

-Celestia no podría ser te infiel, eres hermosa no te puedes comparar con esas chicas-Dean la toma de la cintura con una sonrisa encantadora

La rubia hizo una mueca odiaba admitirlo pero ese hombre la hacía perder el control, se subió al auto armando el mayor escándalo, quería tener la atención de Dean…un segundo desde cuando seria ser el centro de atención, creo el que esa chica le coqueteara al Winchester mayor le afecto, estrello su espalda contra el asiento del Vehículo con un gran suspiro, pensó que si el auto hablara la regañaría por estrellar de esa manera, pero también la entendería porque cuando quería Dean era un auténtico idiota, Subió los pies al asiento y abrazo sus piernas tratando de no llorar, acaricio el haciendo del impala en señal de disculpa al gesto actual y anterior. Dean miro el numero en el papel miro hacia el interior del auto y arrugo el papel tirándolo, no quería el número de ninguna chica, él ahora tenía lo que tanto añoraba, el verdadero amor de una mujer. Tendría que ser un idiota para conservar el número, quizás en el pasado si lo habría guardado, pero hoy no, ni mañana en realidad ya no habría más números de chicas a menos que sean, Lauren, Gabi o hasta Sky la Esposa de Gabriel, volvió a mirar hacían dentro del auto y justo ahí...oh si justo ese es el momento donde te sientes la peor escoria del mundo, hiciste llorar a un ángel, peor a tu chica.

-Bebé no llores, no conservaré el numero-Se sentía una mierda por hacerla llorar, ella simplemente lo abrazo sorprendiendo al mayor de los Winchester

-eso no importa, solo quiero decir que lamento a verme comportado como una celopata-Dean le beso la cabeza con una sonrisa

-vamos sigamos este viaje o de lo contrario no llegaremos a nuestro destino-Dean sonrió mientras encendía el auto y partía

La noche callo y Dean no tenía planes de detenerse, pero viendo en la posición en la que dormía Celestia tuvo que desviarse al pueblo más cercano y detenerse para pedir una habitación en un motel para asegurar sé que ambos estuvieran bien descansados, cuando llegaron al motel el encargado le abrió la puerta, Dean dejo a Celestia en la cama arropándola y se acercó al encargado dándole una propina por la ayuda y cerró la puerta se acercó a la cama y beso la frente de su novia y se acostó del otro lado abrazando a Celestia. Por otro lado, Castiel estaba haciendo un Escándalo porque su mejor amigo y su hija se habían ido de viaje solos, el no dejaría que su hija fuera una más de las amantes de Winchester, Sammy miraba asustado a Castiel nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

\- ¡Castiel, Ya basta! -

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, Celestia es lo suficientemente astuta como para dejar que Dean la use-

-pero ellos estaban a punto de hacer coito-Dijo Castiel enojado, pero Gabriela negó

\- ¡Dean es el Alma Gemela de tu hija y ella del! -Dijo Gabriela molesta

Castiel había quedado atónito, ¿era cierto?, Dean Winchester era el alma gemela de su hija, como podía ser cierto, tenía que hablar con dios para romper ese lazo, pero como si supiera lo que su esposo estaba pensando Gabriela Amenazo a Castiel.

-Tú te atreves ir a hablar con papá te juro, pero te juro que sabrás lo que soy capaz-Castiel miro a su esposa asustado Gaby era de temer, era uno de los pocos ángeles del señor que cuando se ponían difíciles las cosas ella se ponía realmente Ruda que llegaba a dar miedo

-no mi amor, no are nada-era mejor no hacer enojar a Gabriela o las cosas se pondrían feas

Lauren se acercó a su esposo quien miraba entre divertido y asustado la escena, para Sammy era la primera vez que veía asi a castiel, Sam miro a su esposa y ella negó.

-Vamos Sammy dejemos al matrimonio discutir y vamos a dormir-

-Si-Sam se fue con Lauren dejando al matrimonio discutir

Celestia despertó y vio a Dean aun dormido asi que empezó repartir pequeños besos por su cara, Dean abrió los ojos justo cuando Celestia le iba a besar los labios, se miraron mientras sus alientos chocaban, Dean no aguanto y rompió la distancia besándola con pasión, ambos se separaron con una sonrisa, Celestia se levantó poniéndose sus zapatos mientras que Dean hacia lo mismo. Ambos salieron de la habitación para seguir su Viaje.

Entre paradas por combustible y al pequeño pueblo que estaba a pocos minutos del lugar en el cual pararon para comprar comida y el Bikini de Celestia al fin llegaron a su destino, Dean se bajó para hablar con la cuidadora y asi que le entregaran la llave de la cabaña, cuando abrió la puerta Celestia entro viendo maravillada la casa, era hermosa, un estilo rustico, tenía un pequeño muelle hacia el lago, el lugar en si era hermoso, miro a Dean con una sonrisa.

-El lugar es perfecto-

-Espera a ver la habitación-Dean sonrió coqueto

-Ohh…-Celestia le siguió el juego y camino a la habitación

Dean la siguió cerrando la puerta con seguro, Abrazo a Celestia besando su cuello mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por el cabello del Winchester mayor, la cargo acorralándola contra la pared a la vez que la besaba, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Dean, se fueron despojando de sus ropas, hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Eres Hermosa…-Dean estaba maravillado con la belleza del Ángel

\- ¿de verdad lo crees? -Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-Si…muy Hermosa-la beso haciendo un camino hasta sus senos que aún tenían el brasier

Dean acaricio el cuerpo de la chica sacándole uno que otro suspiro, el quito el brasier de ella repartiendo besos entre ambos senos, bajo hasta llegar a su zona intima, acaricio sobre la tela haciendo gemir a Celestia, hasta que quito la prenda y metió un dedo y luego el otro moviéndolos.

-Celestia…-Ronroneo Dean sacando los dedos para quitar su última prenda e introducir su miembro dentro de ella

-Ah…Dean-Gimió el Ángel

Dean comenzó a moverse lento para no lastimar a su novia, se movía lento para ir aumentado de apoco las envestidas. Dean tomo la cintura de la chica para tener una mejor penetración mientras ella se abrazaba a gimiendo en su oído excitándolo más.

Castiel fue a buscar a Gaby para pedirle disculpas cuando un chillido ataco su oído y el de su esposa, eso solo significaba una cosa…un bebé Nefilim fue concebido.


	4. Lazos Inquebrantables

Capitulo.04: Lazos Inquebrantables

Esa mañana desperté mirando con una sonrisa a Celestia quien dormía placida sobre mi pecho, acaricie su cabello, ella se movió un poco y yo bese su cabeza para despertarla.

-Nena…despierta-Acaricie su espalda desnuda

-Por favor 5 minutos más-Rei y busque sus labios

-No puedes, tienes que despertar mi hermosa Angelito dormilona- la bese

-eres malo-dijo ella abriendo un poco los ojos

-pero me amas asi-

Ella sonrió y tomo una de las sabanas y miro por la ventana, me acerque a ella y bese su hombro desnudo a la vez que la abrazaba. Ella distinta a las otras mujeres y me sentía feliz a su lado.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno-bese su mejilla y

\- ¿Qué cocinaras Amor…? -Callo al darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se dirigió al baño, pero la detuve antes de que entrara

-Dilo otra vez-la mire a los ojos

-fue un accidente…-trato de ir sé, pero no la deje

\- ¿Por qué tienes miedo?, ¿crees que por llamarme amor saldré corriendo? -

-Si, porque tú eres esos hombres que pueden sentar cabeza-

-Celestia, Yo quiero esto, quiero pensar que, si merezco ser feliz a pesar de la mierda de persona que eh sido contigo, por no ver lo maravillosa que eres, pero no puedes cambiar mi lado coqueto-

-no dije que quería cambiarte, solo que tengo miedo de despertar un día y que ya no me quieras, que todo lo hemos estado formando se vaya a la mierda por tus fantasmas-

Ella se afirmó de mi mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, en fracción de segundos se desvaneció en mis brazos, la deja en la cama con cuidado. Poco fue recuperando el conocimiento me miro unos segundos y salió corriendo al baño, golpeé la puerta esperando a que me abriera ella, pero no hubo respuesta de su parte, asi que entre y la encontré frente al espejo mirando a la nada.

-Oye estas bien- Me acerque a ella y la abrace

-Si, oye me prestas el Impala quiero ir al pueblo a comprar unas cosas- bese su cabeza

-Claro, ¿quieres que te acompañe? -

-claro, porque no, pero tengo que darme una ducha- con voz suave

Sonreí y me acerque a la tina y abrí la llave de agua caliente y luego puse el tapo, me gire a ella quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa, tome su cara y la bese mientras quitaba esa molesta sabana de su cuerpo, camine con ella hasta la bañera, pero ella metió su mano en mi pantalón haciendo que soltara un gruñido.

-Nena…no me hagas esto-dije con voz entre cortada producto de la excitación

\- ¿Qué cosa amor? -susurro en mis labios

La miré unos segundos con una sonrisa y luego la volví a besar. Sus labios eran por alguna razón adictivos. Me separe y la deje en la tina mientras yo me quitaba el pantalón y entraba con ella, tome la esponja mojándola para luego poner jabón y refregar su espalda, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás, masaje su cabello con el Shampoo, sentí como se apoyaba sobre mi pecho.

-No tienes que hacer este Show, yo sé que tenías otras intenciones para la tina- dijo con voz profunda

-Me conoces bien, pero quiero hacerlo-seguí con mi trabajo de lavar su cabello

\- ¿Dean? -

-Dime-

\- ¿Qué esperas para el futuro? - a que venía esa pregunta, será que…

-en el pasado te habría dicho que no hay un futuro en la vida que llevo, pero ahora es que no lo sé, pero estoy listo para lo que se venga-ella rio negando

\- ¿Ya sea bueno o Malo? -

-Ya sea Bueno o Malo- incluso si trataba de tomar responsabilidad a lo que se venia

Acompañe a Celestia al pueblo, cuando nos bajamos del auto tome su mano haciendo que me mire, ya sé porque la pregunta, porque se comporta un poco retraída.

-Oye, no tienes que ocultarme nada, se porque vinimos y salga lo que salga en ese Test…voy a estar contigo porque si…sale positivo solo significara una cosa-acaricié su vientre a la vez que acariciaba una de sus mejillas

\- ¿Qué Significara? -dijo con voz temblorosa

-Que, dentro de ti, crece el fruto de este amor y le pediré a Dios que se parezca a ti, porque otro como yo sería un peligro- Rei y ella Negó tomando mis manos

-tendrá las cosas positivas de su padre y su madre-

Si, Definitivamente ella es la Indicada, es la chica con la que quiero estar. Tome su mano y entramos al Local, ella tomo como cuatro test y se dirigió a la caja para pagar, la detuve y pague, ella solo me miro molesta, yo solo bese su mejilla divertido.

-no tenías que hacerlo-susurro mirando por la ventana

-Qué fue lo que te dije hace un rato-Ella Rodo los ojos

-Que no estoy sola en esto, pero vamos habrá más oportunidades donde podrás ser un padre preocupado, claro solo si estoy embarazada-

-Algo que no dudo, apenas anoche tuvimos relaciones y eres un Ángel, uno muy Sexy la verdad, la cosa es que, de los cuatro Test, los cuatro saldrán Positivo-

\- ¿Qué tanto Te urge tener un bebé? -

-Que, si quiero un hijo, vamos soy un Cazador, estuve indagando sobre ustedes los ángeles, sobre todo de Ti- desvié del Camino de la cabaña

Sabía todo de Celestia, su vida durante las guerras Helénicas, su rose con el dios del mar Poseidón, sabía que ella no era un ángel común y corriente, era más fuerte que el mismo Lucifer, También que era la única en ser Hija de dos Ángeles que no nació de la luz de dios. Pueden Creerlo mi novia peleo contra Poseidón, es genial ¿no?.

Detuve el auto frente al Lago, estábamos solos era muy temprano para que llegara gente, asi que estaríamos solos por un buen rato, saque una manta y la estire sobre la arena, Celestia bajo la Canasta e Instalamos un Picnic, el lugar era increíble.

-Ven, prueba esto-Le ofrecí una Fresa con nata y ella se acercó mordiéndola

-Hmm…es delicioso-

-Lo sé…demás quería ver lo Sexy que te veías comiendo una y te vez realmente Sexy-Rei mirándola

-Creo que ya se, como si me vería Ardiente-Ella se quitó el vestido que traía puesto quedando solo en Bikini

Oh, Mierda, creo que acabare teniendo Sexo con ella otra vez, es realmente hermosa. Vi que tomo una fresa y la unto en nata llevándola a su boca, un poco de Nata callo entre sus pechos, me acerque ella y lamí entre sus senos, ella soltó un suspiro que hizo que perdiera la cordura. Me lance contra ella besando la, bese su cuello a la vez que ella quitaba mi camiseta, baje hasta su vientre y repartí pequeños besos.

-Hola ahí dentro, soy tu papá, si resultas ser una hermosa niña no saldrás a fiestas hasta que tengas cuarenta años y te llamaras como tu abuela, pero si resultas ser un niño sé que tu mami querrá ponerte como tu abuelo el gruñón de Castiel y aunque no lo creas quiero conocerte-

-Dean…no lo traumes antes de que nazca-Rio Celestia

-solo me aseguro de que no vaya a ser como…-calle un momento

-Dean, podemos asegurarnos de que no sean Cazadores-

\- ¿Cómo? -apoye mi cabeza en su pecho mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello

-Tener nuestro propio espacio, yo cuidare de nuestro hijo mientras tú vas de cazaría, Dean no tienes que renunciar a tu vida para llevar una vida que claramente no es la tuya, se puede tener el final que quieres sin dejar la vida que llevas-

\- ¿Qué Hechizo usaste en mí, que haces que no pueda resistirme a ti? -Ella solo negó riendo

Al final acabamos corriendo por la playa, hasta que Celestia declaro la guerra tirándome agua, gracias a dios que solo era en la orilla acabamos de comer y un calambre no era muy agradable. Tomé una toalla y envolví a Celestia en ella. Estaba atardeciendo asi que guardamos las cosas y volvimos a la cabaña, yo me dispuse a preparar algo para comer mientras Celestia hacia los Test.

-Dean…-Dijo con un tono bajo

\- ¿Te lo dije no? - La mire con una sonrisa

-Odio cuando tienes razón, pero si Salieron positivas todas-me acerque a ella para abrazarla

Íbamos a ser padres, lo que a muchos les aterraba para salir corriendo, a mí me aterraba que mi hijo quisiera ser un cazador en un futuro, todo lo que eh pasado para llegar a lo que muchos cazadores añoran y no logran por el riesgo, se que cuando volvamos me ganare una paliza de parte de Cas, pero no me importa yo quiero esto y lo mejor es que será junto a la mejor chica que podría existir.


End file.
